User blog:Sorenrulescool5/What I Belive the All Grown Up Kids Look Like
Yeah. Here’s what I belive the All Grown Up kids look like. *'Matilda' is a purple and grey hedgehog with long, wavy light purple hair and blue eyes. She wears a purple long sleved shirt with white sleves, baggy pants and sandals with socks. *'Reuben' is an orange fox with a grey muzzle, freckles on his face and blue eyes. Reuben wears a green t-shirt with a silver sword on it, along with a silver dog tag, a green backpack, blue pants and red and white sneakers. *'Laura' is a purple hedgefox with a grey muzzle and wavy light purple hair. She wears a pink bow, two hairclips, a pearl necklace, a red handbag, red braclets, a blue skirt and shoes with socks. *'Oliver' is a green and grey hedgehog with glasses. He wears a blue long sleeve shirt and turtleneck, grey pants and red shoes. *'Elanor' is a blue fox with a grey muzzle. She wears a purple dress that goes down to her knees like a nightgown and purple shoes. *'Garrett' is a green hedgefox with a grey muzzle. He has red straps, blue shirts, a bandage and red shoes with socks. *'Igor and Tori' are two twin Sand Cats with orange fur, brown stripes and red eyes. Igor wears a blue t-shirt, light green pants and green shoes. Tori wears a purple and wite sweater with three red hearts on them, blue shorts and pink shoes. *'Marinus' is a human boy with has knowing, round hazel eyes, a aquiline nose, and a round chin. His very short, straight, dark brown hair is worn in a cascading style. He usually wears practical clothes. *'Irina' is an android with mysterious, narrow light blue eyes, a large nose, and a rounded jaw. Her , curly, dark grey hair is worn combed over. She usually wears retro clothes, and a particularly noticeable feature is her misleading appearance; she looks older than she really is. She has a small burn mark on her left arm. *'Akihito' is an android with stern, wide brown eyes, a pierced nose, and a softly shaped jaw. His short, straight, black hair is unconventionally styled. He usually wears dirty clothes, and his particularly noticeable features are his persistent sweet smell, his body odour and his distinctive clothes. He has a noticeable tattoo on his left leg which he is proud of. *'Momo/Akiko' is an android with soulless, large blue eyes, a large nose, and a softly shaped jaw. Her very short, curly, black hair is styled with a military cut. She usually wears hippie clothes. *'Coco' is a Skitty with a small scruffy neckwear and a beret. *'Adelaide' is a cst-computer hybrid with expressive, narrow brown eyes, a bulbous nose, and a cleft chin. She has short, straight, black hair and a receeding hairline. She usually wears scruffy clothes. *'Alonzo' is a human boy with tired, narrow dark grey eyes, a aquiline nose, and a rounded jaw. His short, straight, dark brown hair is worn in pigtails. He usually wears hippie clothes, and his particularly noticeable features are his bad smell, his infectious laughter and his persistent sweet smell. He has a noticeable birthmark on his right cheek. *'Bowser Severe' is a tall, bulky teen with meaningful, narrow brown eyes, a stubby nose, and a round chin. His long, curly, dark brown hair is lightly gelled. He usually wears casual clothes, with a shirt that says “Sometimes I’m mad. Sometimes I’m not,,,, as mad.”, and his particularly noticeable features are his beauty mark and his freckles. *'Isona' is a chomilla with friendly, narrow red eyes, a aquiline nose, and a pointed chin. Her , curly, yellow hair is worn in a pompadour. She usually wears elaborate clothes, and has red wings. *'Yurei' is a monster with big yellow eyes that wears a bedsheet over his head. When it’s taken off, it is seen he has a a big nose, and a cleft chin. His , curly, light brown hair is styled with a crew cut. He usually wears plain clothes, and his particularly noticeable feature is his clear skin. *'Dipper' is a human-like marshmallow with deep, narrow orange eyes, a pointed nose, and a softly shaped jaw. His , frizzy, pale grey hair is tied back. He usually wears dirty clothes. *'Dipper' is a human-like marshmallow with expressive, slanted light brown eyes, a stubby nose, and a pointed chin. His , fine, blood red hair is pulled into a ponytail. He also wears dog ears, to symbolize that he is a furry. He usually wears hippie clothes. *'Ruby' is a human-like marshmallow with distrustful, big red eyes, a broad nose, and a round chin. Her knee length, wavy, grey hair is styled with a fade. She usually wears new clothes under a raincoat that she never takes off. *'Kea' is a black and white puffling with deep, big light yellow eyes, a straight nose, and a round chin. His long, curly, brown hair features a long fringe. He wears visor shades with red frames and blue lenses, a red fanny pack, and gold Reebok hi-tops. *'Snowy and Frosty' are two blue ghosts who share friendly, almond-shaped brown eyes and an aquiline nose. Snowy wears hippie clothes with a snow cap. Frosty wears elaborate clothes with a scarf. That’s all the ideas. Don’t murder me if I got what you had in mind wring. That’s all, Soren out! Category:Blog posts